Something Dumb to Do
by mizzshy
Summary: Kaoru needs to get ready. Tamaki has other ideas. [Day 22 of Pride Month fic challenge.]


**Twenty-second fic for a Pride Month prompt challenge from tumblr. Prompt: wedding.**

* * *

After almost a year of planning, it's hard to think that Kaoru could possibly forget his best man duties, especially on the wedding day itself. Unfortunately for him, Tamaki seems to be trying his best to make it so. When the door opened and Tamaki walked in, Kaoru was delighted to see him before the wedding, but when he quietly closed and locked the door behind him, Kaoru felt a shiver go right up his back. Now he's melting into the touch of Tamaki's lips on his and the warmth of Tamaki's hands on his back through his suit.

When Tamaki's mouth leaves his to go down his chin and along his jaw, Kaoru lets out a quiet sigh. "I should get my tie on and go find Hikaru," he breathes as Tamaki kisses down his throat.

"But if you put on your tie," says Tamaki, and Kaoru can hear the wicked little smirk in his voice, "how can I do this?"

Tamaki's lips dip inside Kaoru's not-yet-buttoned collar and Kaoru inhales sharply through his teeth in a hiss when Tamaki bites at his collarbone.

"You don't have to get dressed yet," Tamaki purrs against Kaoru's skin, eliciting another shiver.

"Maybe not," concedes Kaoru – he _has_ been keeping pretty good timing so far this morning, "but you really shouldn't be taking off what I just put on."

Tamaki's slim fingers pause at Kaoru's buttons and he lifts his head to meet Kaoru's gaze. He tries for a pout, but the fire blazing behind his eyes ruins the effect somewhat. He steps back, and Kaoru tries not to whine at the loss of contact.

"Well if you insist I can go," says Tamaki, one hand coming up to Kaoru's chin. His thumb runs over Kaoru's bottom lip and the look on his face practically burns. There's a glint in Tamaki's eyes that goes straight down Kaoru's spine and despite himself Kaoru can feel its pull.

Kaoru stares up at him for a long moment before sighing. "Fuck it."

He grabs Tamaki by his tie, pulling him down into another kiss that's all hunger and need. His arms come up to wrap around Tamaki's neck and he feels Tamaki holding him close around his waist. Tamaki's tongue darts into Kaoru's mouth, teasing with quick licks and fleeting touches, and Kaoru lets out a quiet groan into Tamaki's open lips. Tamaki grins, satisfied, as his hands roam up under Kaoru's suit jacket to run over his shirt, chuckling softly when he runs his fingers over Kaoru's nipples and gets a whimper in response.

"And here you wanted me to go," says Tamaki, blunt nails teasing at Kaoru's nipples through the shirt again. Kaoru bites his lip on another whine and pulls Tamaki in to kiss him again.

"We've got to be quick," he pants into Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki smirks at him and runs one hand down Kaoru's front to palm the slight bulge showing through his grey trousers. Kaoru's hips shudder forward involuntarily, chasing the sensation. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

He kisses Kaoru again, and Kaoru doesn't fully realise he's stepping backwards until he hits the dressing table behind him and Tamaki practically pins him against it, one hand still rubbing at Kaoru's quickly-hardening cock through his trousers. When Tamaki pops the buttons on the trousers, the relief Kaoru gets is short-lived before Tamaki's hand wraps around his erection and starts pumping him with short, fast strokes.

"Oh my _god_ ," Kaoru moans, clinging to Tamaki for support, even as Tamaki sinks into a crouch in front of him.

Tamaki's mouth is hot and wet and perfect as he takes Kaoru in, tongue working the underside and flicking around under the head as he starts to build up a rhythm. Kaoru has to restrain himself from grabbing Tamaki by the hair, not wanting to make too big a mess of it, and Tamaki's hands keep him pressed against the dressing table. Between Tamaki's skilled mouth and the hand massaging his balls, Kaoru comes quickly, both hands clamped tight over his own mouth to keep from screaming and drawing attention. He can feel Tamaki's throat working, swallowing everything so as not to get anything on either of their suits, and it makes him shudder deliciously.

When Tamaki stands up again and straightens his suit, Kaoru tucks himself away, redoing his trousers and smoothing his shirt. Tamaki kisses him, and he can faintly taste himself in it.

"Now would you say that was worth it?" Tamaki asks, nose brushing Kaoru's.

Kaoru nods. "Absolutely."

"Good."

Before either of them can say any more, there's a knock at the door. Kaoru goes to unlock it while Tamaki examines his hair in the mirror. Hikaru stands in the doorway in his wedding suit.

"Hey," he greets them, apparently unsurprised by Tamaki's presence. "You ready?"

Kaoru nods. "Just got to put on my tie. Let's get you married."


End file.
